


Flirty Newbie

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n’s stupid little jokes brighten Stiles’ day.





	Flirty Newbie

“Hey, Stiles”, y/n said, coming up to the pack and leaning against Stiles’ locker, smiling sweetly at him.

Stiles turned, seeing the other teenager and smiling widely. 

“H-hey, y/n. How-how are you?” he stuttered out, really nervous around y/n.

“I’m ok. But, Stiles, can I ask you something?”

Stiles nodded, a stupid grin still on his face.

“Did you sit on a pile of sugar?”

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at the other members of the pack, who were listening in on the conversation, Lydia and Kira smirking, knowing what y/n was about to say next, while the rest were curious as to his answer.

“Umm, why?” Stiles asked, still smiling, wanting to hear the cute joke y/n would tell him this time.

“Cos you have a pretty sweet ass”.

The pack burst into laughter, Stiles blushing furiously as he grinned, y/n walking off back to class, turning around once and sending a wink to Stiles, making the boy even giddier.

The pack teased him about y/n, making their way to class, laughing at the dumb jokes he always made, never failing to make them laugh.

Stiles entered the classroom, sitting next to y/n. 

The boy turned towards Stiles, smiling at him sweetly, before turning back to the front, focusing on the work.

As the teacher went on and on, y/n tapped Stiles on the shoulder, Scott and Lydia watching enthusiastically from their seats right behind the two boys.

Stiles turned to y/n, lifting his eyebrows, signalling y/n to continue.

“I went to the doctors the other day”, he whispered, a sombre look on his face, his words serious, Stiles looking at him, all traces of the jokester gone, replaced by a worried look.

“I went to the hospital the other day and-and…” 

He stopped talking, looking away and out of the window, trying to stifle a laugh, the angle making it seem like he was sobbing to Stiles, who was completely freaking out right now.

“Y/n, what happened?”

“They said-they said I’ve got a Vitamin U deficiency”, he said, a little giggle slipping out.

Stiles looked completely confused. What the hell was Vitamin U?

“A Vitamin U deficiency?”

Y/n nodded.

“Yea. They said I need more of you in my life”, he replied, chuckling now.

Stiles put the pieces together and burst out with a roaring laugh, falling off his chair at the stupidity of the joke. 

Y/n quickly averted his eyes and forced himself to keep a neutral face, Mr Harris turning around at the disturbance and narrowing his eyes, Stiles being the student he hated the most.

“What exactly seems to be so funny, Mr Stilinski? Would you mind sharing with the class?”, he asked, sarcasm and annoyance in his words.

“U-umm, it’s nothing, sir”, Stiles mumbled, scrambling to get off the floor and back onto his seat.

Mr Harris accepted the answer, not bothering to talk to the student anymore and turned back to the board. 

Stiles nudged y/n, who giggled at Stiles before they passed notes for the rest of the class.

After the day ended, the pack went over to Scott’s house, Stiles completely distracted, texting y/n, while Scott was talking to him.

“Dude, I said, we gonna watch Star Wars again?” the alpha asked, flicking Stiles’ forehead.

“Wh-what? Umm, yea. Sure. Whatever”, he replied, dismissing the question, wanting to get back to talking to y/n.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Lydia sighed, exasperated at the constant flirting between the two boys, but nothing more.

“A-ask him out? Wh-why would I do that?”

Everyone groaned, just wanting them to make out and start dating.

“Seriously, dude. Even I can tell you’re both so into each other. Ask him out already”, Liam commented.

“Re-really? Do you think he actually likes me?” Stiles asked, not believing someone as funny and sweet as y/n would like him.

“He literally flirts with you every single day. Of course he likes you”, Kira added.

Stiles nodded, a grin on his face, determined to ask y/n out when he saw him at school tomorrow.

“Hey, y/n”, Stiles said, coming up to the boy at his locker the next day. 

Y/n smiled at the sight of the adorably hot boy in front of him.

“Hey, Stiles. How are you?”

“I’m good. But-um-I just wanted to say, you’re a 9. You’d be a per-”

“A perfect 10 if you were with me?” y/n finished off Stiles’ sentence, knowing this pick up line.

“Is that your way of finally asking me on a date, Stilinski?” he asked, perking his eyebrows up and smiling.

Stiles blushed and nodded. 

Y/n chuckled, tiptoeing and placing a kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

“Pick me up whenever”, he said over his shoulder, making his way to class, the rest of the pack cheering, relieved the boys finally got together.


End file.
